


Discussions and Disturbances

by Macceh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macceh/pseuds/Macceh
Summary: Remus is reluctant. Tonks is determined. Sirius is a light sleeper.





	Discussions and Disturbances

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little scene of Remus being Remus and Tonks being Tonks. Sirius just wants to sleep.

"Do you really think three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this?" Remus asked.

"Hmmm." Came the mumbled reply from where Tonks was trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining." He clarified hurriedly. "But you have work in the morning and Sirius is a very light sleeper and…" His rambling were cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Remus," She said firmly. "It wasn't a discussion; you are taking me to bed, right now!"

"But…" He began, trying to cling to his resolve not to do anything with this pink-haired witch that they'd both regret later on, but Merlin was it hard with her lithe body pressed up against his!

"No!" She said firmly before he could dig out any of his tried and tested excuses. "I don't want to hear any of your so called 'reasons'! They're ridiculous! All that matters is how we feel about each other, so shut up and take me to bed!"

"Tonks!" Remus' tone was somewhere between exasperated and amused as she all but dragged him up the stairs by his shirt collar. "It's not that simple!" He insisted as they reached the top of the stairs.

Tonks let go of his collar. "It is that simple! I'm a grown woman! I know what I want and damn it; I know who I want it with!" Remus opened his mouth to reply but Tonks carried on before he could say anything. "I know you think you're old. I know you're poor and I know you grow fur once a month but I don't care! Remus, can't you understand? I don't care about any of that! I don't care! I just want you!"

The look on Remus' face was a mixture of disbelief and cautious hope and at that look Tonks' anger melted away. She leaned in and kissed him gently "I just want you, you stupid man!"

He was coming around; Tonks could see his resolve trickling away and she leaned in to kiss him again when the sound of a door slamming made her jump and reach for her wand. Remus' left hand clenched protectively around her waist while the other went for his wand.

"What the hell is going on out here?" A bleary-eyed Sirius Black demanded as he appeared from his bedroom. Taking in the sight of his cousin pressed up against his best friend he sighed and amended his original question. "Who jumped who?"

Tonks seemed surprised by her cousin's question, but Remus just rolled his eyes at his friend and replaced his wand, at the same time removing his arm from around Tonks' waist. "She jumped me."

"About bloody time!" Sirius muttered before skulking back into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. A moment later they could hear him casting silencing charms around his room and then nothing.

It was the adorably cute, confused, expression on Tonks' face that finally broke through the now paper-thin walls of Remus' resolve. "What…?" She started to ask before Remus silenced her with a kiss.

"I told you he was a light sleeper."


End file.
